


Passer le temps

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored in Hell, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Torture, c'est même un peu drôle, mais c'est soft, promis !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il avait pourtant eu un petit espoir lorsqu'il était remonté sur Terre, avant de prendre conscience qu'on ne s'échappait pas si facilement de la Cage... au moment où ce foutu Winchester avait fait un saut périlleux, l'emmenant avec Michael.





	Passer le temps

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Enfer. Et comme toujours, il y a des thèmes qui ne peuvent aller qu'avec Supernatural (comme... Tarte !)

Si les démons passaient leur temps à fuir l'Enfer pour torturer de pauvres petits humains et prendre possession de leur corps faible, c'était bien pour une raison. Certes, ils étaient censés ne pas ressentir une quelconque compassion ou empathie, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'eux aussi avaient leurs propres faiblesses.

Et c'était ce qui les effrayait.

Parce que le Paradis c'était pour les bons petits qui avaient eu une belle vie, mais l'Enfer c'était tout autre chose. Peu importe le nombre de siècle qu'on y passait, on ne s'habituait pas à l'Enfer. Cet endroit était fait pour torturer et être torturé pour l'éternité, les démons eux-mêmes en avaient peur et faisaient tout pour en sortir.

Alors Lucifer, archange déchu pourrissant dans sa pauvre Cage, n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait pourtant eu un petit espoir lorsqu'il était remonté sur Terre, avant de prendre conscience qu'on ne s'échappait pas si facilement de la Cage... au moment où ce foutu Winchester avait fait un saut périlleux, l'emmenant avec Michael.

Et il était reparti pour des siècles...

Il avait pu passer le temps une petite année, torturant ce satané humain jusqu'à ce qu'on lui reprenne son jouet... Monde cruel.

Et le revoilà enfermé à s'ennuyer.

Le plus chiant dans toute cette histoire était bien le fait qu'avec ses instruments de torture gigantesques il n'arrivait absolument pas à se limer les ongles correctement. Et évidemment, se couper un doigts en pleine séance de manucure n'était pas très agréable, même pour le grand Lucifer.

Ce dernier releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un soupir à côté de lui.

« Cet humain m'insupporte au plus haut point. » Dit Michael en fusillant Adam du regard.

« Quoi ? Il t'a encore battu aux échecs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« … Je ne reconnais pas ses vils méthodes. » Siffla l'ange.

Il y eut un silence avant que Lucifer ne reprenne.

« Je le torture ? »

Il vit l'hésitation dans les yeux de son frère avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce faiblement.

« Mais à peine. Il faut qu'il soit en état de réfléchir pour ma revanche. » Chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Lucifer se leva précipitamment avant que Michael ne change d'avis.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de profiter de ses quelques minutes de plaisir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
